


Death Is A Just As Monotonous As Life

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [15]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Heartless - Freeform, Victorian era, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Gabbie's dead. So now what?
Series: ETNuary [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Death Is A Just As Monotonous As Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Gabbie Day!!
> 
> Cw: Gore, hands.

I was thinking of a cold, mechanical room with a giant, pipe-ridden box.

That’s where I died, so that’s where I was gonna be.

Because my luck is s*.

  
My luck wasn’t s*, just this once.

I woke up.

It was a bloody miracle.

Outside, as close to any star I am going to get.

At this point…

D* you, Alex…

You were just-so-so _good-_

Meanwhile, there I was, trying stinkin’ hard to stay ahead.

And you know what?

I _still_ lost.

Now my chest screams bloody murder-

Yeah.

It’s true.

Losing your heart really, f*ing hurts.

I’d love to flip Cedric the bird, and see how he likes it, but he’s gone.

Did I mention that?

I sat up in some tiny barrow-thing for a makeshift grave, and tried not to vomit all over the wet grass.

I still felt those giant hands pressing me into the floor.

The knife they carved me with-

Ugh…

I would be much happier that the sun is shining, if I hadn’t had to be _killed_ to see it.

-

I…staggered up.

My heels are currently complaining at me-

How is it that I can feel that just as much as I’m feeling the pain of everything else?

Like…the nerve?

I…didn’t even.

Know where I was going.

Or where I even wanted to go.

But I’m in the bathroom.

Staring in the tinny mirror.

I’m fake laughing at the big, black hole.

I can’t even believe it’s me.

Like…how am I supposed to handle this!?

It’s creepy, hearing no heartbeat-

-Something hits the wall outside, and I almost jump out of my high-heels!?

“Helloooo?”

Oh my God.

“Liza?”

“Whozat!!?”

There’s another thump, and then the flat sound of a hand smacking off the door.

“Gabbie!?”

She swings around the frame, other hand plastered to her neck.

“GABBIE!!!”

I am not ready for her tackling hug.

My stilettos slip out from under me-

“I’m not alone here…” she cries in relief.

“I’ve gotchu kiddo”.

My poor dress is all mucked up from the floor, but hey.

I don’t care about that anymore.

“I’ve gotchu”.

She clings, and I don’t blame her one bit.

Death by Harpy…yeahhh not a fun way to go.

“Where is everybody?”

“Uh-“

“Why do you have a Third Eye now. You’re not a very heartless person…”

“…So stuff happened…”

This is gonna be real fun to explain.

“I think we might be the only ones left here”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Friends!!
> 
> 430 Vs. 412 Words.


End file.
